White as Snow, but Black as Night
by blackdragon157
Summary: When a white wolf is been spotted in Dusis, the dragon tribe looks for the white wolf. They didn't know that it was a girl under a curse. Will she able to break the curse with the help of the dragon tribe? Or have help from a certain dragon officer?


I don't own the characters of Dragon Knights, but I do own Star, my character. I felt like someone should pair up with Tetheus. I think that Tetheus and Star make a cute couple. So here is the story.

Tetheus: Just show them the story...

White as Snow, but Black as Night

There were rumors in Dusis that a white wolf was seen multiple times during the night. It's been going on for months now. The dragon tribe send Yellow Dragon Officer Ruwalk and Black Dragon Officer Tetheus to investigate. For days they've been searching around and nothing has come up. They were in the middle of the Fiori forest, hoping that they could find some answers. "It's really rare to have a white wolf in Dusis." Ruwalk started. Tetheus was much of the silent type, that you can barely hear him speaking. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Tetheus and Ruwalk got their swords out. It started to get closer to them. They saw that it was just a sacred, a rare creature that humans barely see in their lives. It ran away from Tetheus and Ruwalk. "It looked like it was running away from something." Ruwalk suggested. Tetheus looked up and noticed something on the leaves. Tetheus walked up to it and got a better glance at it. "What is it?" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus stared at Ruwalk. "Blood...but it's not from the Sacred." Tetheus said. They followed where the blood was trailing from and revealed a tree that looked like it was nearly a thousand years old. They started to hear a low growl. Ruwalk and Tetheus saw that it was the white wolf. It's silverish, white fur was glittering in the sunlight and it it's left eye was a saphire blue while it's right eye was a crimson red. It had many cuts and bruises all over its body and deeper scar cuts on its back. It growled even louder when it spotted the two officers. "It looked like it was in a fight..." Ruwalk said. Tetheus shook his head no. "There's no animal that can give injuries like that. It was probably a demon." Tetheus said. Tetheus tried to get near it, but it started to lower its self, ready to attack at any time. Tetheus realized that its body was shaking. It was scared of anything that tries to go near it, thinking that they were going to hurt it. Tetheus started to put his sword on the ground. The wolf stared at the officer as he puts his sword to the ground. When it was safely on the ground, the wolf started to walk towards the two officers. Tetheus extended his hand out to the wolf. It stares at it for awhile and then stares at the officer. "I won't harm you..." Tetheus said. The wolf's ears percked up and then backed away and started to growl again. The wolf pounce. Ruwalk stands the way, thinking it was going to attack Tetheus. The wolf passed them both and bitten a demon that was behind them both. The demon managed to grab the wolf and slammed it to the nearest tree. The wolf stands up, even though that it was in a bad condition to fight. The demon suddenly froze in place. The wolf saw blood coming from behind. The demon laid to the ground, dead. Tetheus managed to stab the demon with his sword from behind. The wolf started to limp from the injuries, then suddenly dropped to the ground. Tetheus kneeled near the wolf and checked the wounds. The wolf growled softly. Tetheus stared at the wolf. "It's okay,...you'll be fine..." Tetheus said in a gentle voice. The wolf stared at the officer. Tetheus stroked the silverish white fur gently. The wolf was suprised. His hand was warm and soft than cold. Tetheus managed to pick up the wolf up in his arms. "Let's go back to the castle so we can heal the injuries the wolf has." Tetheus suggested. Ruwalk nodded in agreement. The wolf fell in a deep sleep.

When the two officers came to the castle, the maids and the Water Dragon Knight, Rune, tried to heal the wounds on the wolf. Ruwalk and Tetheus were talking to the Dragon Lord Lykouleon about the wolf. "It never attacked us when we got near it. I think there's something about this wolf, my lord." Tetheus said. Lykouleon was concern about this wolf. The three suddenly heard a door opened. It revealed the white wolf with bandages all over it. They were starting to turn a bright red due from moving and the wounds not closing. The wolf saw Lord Lykouleon and starts walking towards him. The lord was really curious about this wolf. Lykouleon got off of his throne and walked towards the wolf. The wolf sits infront of Lykouleon when he stopped walking. Tetheus had his sword ready in case the wolf did something. Lykouleon extended his hand towards the wolf. The wolf pressed his hand against his hand. Lykouleon smiled gently and stroked the top of the wolf's head. Cesia was summoned in Lykouleon's office. "Can you see if you can find out about this wolf?" Lykouleon asked. Cesia started to concentrate. The wolf tucked its tail, having it's ears low. Cesia was focusing her pshycic powers on the wolf. When Cesia was done, her eyes were wide. "Oh...you have a powerful curse upon you...it must be a horrible nightmare for you, dear..." Cesia said. the wolf had its head low. "Its a girl?" Ruwalk asked. Cesia nods. "Her name is Star, she's been under this curse for many years." Cesia said. Lykouleon and Tetheus stared her. She started to shake lightly, meaning that she was scared. Star ran towards the open window and jumped out. Tetheus ran towards the window and stared below. Star started to run towards the forest. Tetheus sighed. "Was there anything else, Cesia?" Tetheus asked. Cesia nodded. "She...was..." She was hesitating to answer. "She was a trapped soul in Nadil's castle." Cesia said. The men's eyes went wide. "For years, when Nadil murder her family, she was trapped inside that castle for many years. It looked like she barely escaped with her life and Nadil put a curse on her to be seen as a white wolf. She suffers with memories that are painful to her." Cesia said. Tetheus had his head low, feeling sorry for Star from what she went through. Tetheus started to walk out of Lykouleon's office, searching for Star. Star was laying down near a lilac tree, breathing fast from running far from the castle. Star took off the bandages, seeing that most of them are closed. Star heard something and started to growl. It revealed the Black Dragon Officer Tetheus. Star stood up and stared at him. "Hey, Star..." Tetheus said. The wolf backed up and growled louder. Tetheus suddenly saw tears running down her cheek. Tetheus sighed and stroked Star's head. She stares at him suprised. "No one like you should be going through over the past years..." Tetheus said in a gentle voice. The tears started to fall out of Star's eyes. She leaned her head against his chest. Tetheus was suprised seeing Star like this. He sighed and stroked her head. He then returned a hug, thinking that she needs much comfort as possible. He suddenly started to feel soft hair. Tetheus stared at Star and realized that she transformed back into a human. Tetheus pulled away and stared at Star. She had long, silky black hair. Her right eye was still a crimson red and her left eye was still a saphire blue. She was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants with high knee black boots on. Tears were still falling from her eyes. Tetheus sighed and returned the hug once more. He started to stroke her long black hair as she was crying on his shirt. In awhile she fell asleep in his arms. Tetheus stared at Star as she was sleeping. _"How can a girl be a white wolf when she has black hair and personality?"_ Tetheus thought to himself. He then stares at Star again, sleeping in his arms. She stirred a little and then cuddle her head closer to his head. He smiled gently at the sleeping girl. He stroked her hair lightly. It was soft and smooth. Tetheus puts his coat around Star's shoulders and picked her up. He saw dark, gloomy clouds heading to the castle. When Tetheus started to carry Star inside the castle, it started to rain hard, soaking both him and Star. Tetheus walks inside his office with Star and sets her down on his bed. He grabbed a chair and stared at Star as she sleeps. He then fell asleep in the chair. Star started to flutter her eyes open and felt herself in something warm. She opens her eyes and finds herself in a bed. She sits ups and looks around. She then looked at her hands, realizing that she wasn't a wolf anymore. She suddenly heard soft snoring next to her. She saw Tetheus asleep in a chair. She smiled gently at him. She shook his shoulder lightly. "Tetheus...wake up." Star said. Tetheus opened his eyes slowly and saw Star wide awake. He smiled gently at her. "I see you're awake." Tetheus said. Star smiled. "Yep..." Star said. Tetheus stroked the top of her head. "How long was I asleep?" Star asked. Tetheus sat up. "At least for two days." Tetheus said. Star was shocked from how long she was asleep. She heard her stomach growled, and she thinks that Tetheus heard it as well. He smirked. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Her bangs hid her eyes and her blush. "How'd you guess?" Star asked. She heard him chuckled and rests his hand on the top of her head. "Stay here and I'll get you something." Tetheus said. She saw him walking out of the room, leaving you alone. You pulled out the necklace that your father gave you before he was murdered. It was a minature wolf with a black diamond in the middle. She turned it around and read the inscription her father put on there. "To my dearest daughter. Always go foward and find happiness." The inscription said. She smiled sadly and felt a single tear run down her cheek. She felt a soft warm hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw Tetheus sitting on the bed next to her. She smiled at him. Tetheus smiled at her as well. She thought that he had a warm smile. She notice that his and her face were close to each other. She blushed. She knew this guy for only a day and she already likes him. She felt his forehead pressed against hers. She then puts her hand on the top of his hand. She felt his hand holding hers. She stares at Tetheus. She then pressed her lips against his. Tetheus was a little suprised, but didn't pushed her away or returned the kiss. Star pulled away and stared at Tetheus' crimson red eyes. She blushed from what she did. Tetheus stared at Star. Star suddenly felt herself in Tetheus' arms. she closed her eyes and returned the hug. Tetheus kissed the top of Star's head. Star didn't remember falling asleep. It was the middle of the night. She felt someone close to her. She saw Tetheus asleep. He was earing a black casual shirt. He had one arm under his head while the other arm was around Star. She smiled gently at Tetheus. He made her happy by accepting her for who she was. She cuddled closer to near Tetheus' head. She suddenly felt him stroking her hair. She smiled gently and stared at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She then fell back alseep. She loved him and she knew that he loved her back. "...thank you, Tetheus...for everything." Star said. Tetheus rest his forehead on the top of her head. "You're welcome..." Tetheus said in a gentle voice.

Star and Tetheus had been together since that day. She was accepted as a dragon fighter in the Dragon Tribe. She accepted the dragon tribe as her new family. She thought of Lykouleon and Raseleane as her parents. She knew that she wasn't alone and the dragon tribe and Tetheus helped her realize that. She was with the ones she loved and care about and will always be.

The End! I hope you enjoyed the story. I think that Tetheus is cute with Star.


End file.
